


You Will Be My Girl

by Himik0yumen0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Ikusaba Mukuro, Lesbian Maizono Sayaka, POV Alternating, Trans Ikusaba Mukuro, Writing this is really fucking fun, especially Sayaka & Third person pov bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himik0yumen0/pseuds/Himik0yumen0
Summary: Sayaka Maizono is a princess, the sister of Tsumugi Shirogane, and Mukuro Ikusaba is a knight. They slowly learn to love eachother, but something stops them in their tracks.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Maizono Sayaka & Shirogane Tsumugi
Kudos: 15





	1. Saihara, Shirogane and Maizono

I, am Sayaka Maizono, sister (half-sister, to be exact) of Tsumugi Shirogane. You see, my sister, Tsumugi as mentioned previously, has been put into an arranged marriage, without her consent, but we were told it was for the greater good of our kingdoms. 

This aforementioned marriage was in order to cease the ongoing war between the Shirogane and Saihara kingdoms. Both of us had to move into the latters castle, for the wedding would be in a week.


	2. Little Chat

My fingers carefully traced around the pattern of a vase that was on display, atop a tall table. “Miss Maizono?” My eyes widened unintentionally as I turned to the side. A girl; pale, blue-eyed and with short black hair styled so it sits at the back of her neck. “Hm? What is it?” I replied. 

“Well, I-I-, I wanted to speak to you, I assume you’re not busy?” She said. I shook my head and smiled.

— — —

We sat down on a bench outside of the castle and I stared up at the sky. “It truly is beatiful, isn’t it?” She awkwardly fidgeted. “Yeah, I’m Mukuro Ikusaba by the way. A- uh, a knight.” I was too engrossed in the clouds to reply properly “Yeah . . . Hang on- did you say you were a knight?” I asked, turning towards Mukuro. She nodded, confused. “Aren’t knights - not to discredit you or anything - typically male?” 

She looked as if I had said she was a male herself. “Um . . . It’s a bit hard to explain.” I furrowed my eyebrows in disappointment. “Tell me, as best as you can, we have all day.” I reminded. “I- uh, well- They thought I was a guy? And now I’m just sort of . . . Going with it?” Mukuro explained, seeming kind of confused, for some strange reason. 

“Seems plausible, I’ll accept it. Not to be rude, but you do have sort of a, how do you put it? Masculine aura about you, you know?” I agreed. She once again look upset. “I’m sorry, did I say something wrong-?” I said, immediately after I noticed her sad expression. “What?! No, no, I-I’m perfectly fine! What are you on about? Pfft! Me? Upset? Really?!” I reassuringly slid an arm around her torso and pulled her into a hug. As friends do. Because, we were friends, at least, I counted her as one. I’ve never really had friends other than Tsumugi, being princesses and all, we never really had time for friends and activities. Especially me; most of the focus was on Tsumugi, as she was the older sibling, which, I do not mind, but did get rather frustrating at times. 

I felt her tense, but slowly relax into the hug, as it continued. We separated and continued on chatting to eachother about whatever came to mind, until someone (presumably the person in charge of Mukuro) yelled out a name that certainly wasn’t Mukuro, and she had to go. “Sorry, I’ll catch up with you when I can!” She said, whilst running towards the voice. I have a silent goodbye and sat solemnly for a couple minutes. The tips of my lips flicked upwards as I thought about Mukuro. 

“Hey! Sayaka! It’s dinner!” Tsumugi yelled out to me. “Coming, Tsu!” I shouted back, standing up. 

— — —

Once everyone at the dinner table had completed their meals, we all were excused, and I went to change into my nightclothes. I stumbled into my rooms, tripping on a door stopper that I had meant to move. I grunted and - rather unladylikely - exclaimed, “Oh, bother that!” whilst holding my knee. I pushed the door closed with my elbow and sighed. It (along with many other things) was becoming rather a bad habit for me. 

I pulled open the doors to my, abnormally large, for an average citizen, at least, closet and pulled out clothes suitable for wearing whilst asleep. I then collapsed on my bed - after getting changed, of course - and shut my eyes.


	3. Finding Mukuro

“Wakey wakey!” Sayaka grunted and rubbed at my eyes. Her mother standing at fully opened curtains slowly came into view, and she felt blinded by the sudden outburst of light. “Bloody hell, mother!” She cried, covering her eyes with her forearm. “Language! And to think; you expect to find a suitable man with that mouth?!” Her mother retorted. “Oh, you should have heard her last night! Tripped on the door stopper!” Tsumugi mocked, from the doorway. 

“Funny!” Sayaka said, very obviously not finding her sisters jokes funny. “Shut up, Tsumugi!” Her mother looked down at her then at Tsumugi, “Tsumugi Shirogane! You are getting married in six days! And you are still perpetuating this childish behaviour?! Disgraceful.” Sayaka smirked victoriously. “That goes for you, too, madam! You are only a mere year younger than Tsumugi. I expect you both to be dressed and at breakfast by seven hundred hours.” With that, she stormed out of the room and Tsumugi bolted to her rooms. 

She pulled the bed sheet off of her and pulled herself up to a standing position. She stretched, walked over to the wardrobe, and pulled out clothing. Sayaka stepped out of her room and started to the table. 

“Seven hundred hours. Good, you’re not late. Now where is that - excuse my language - idiot sister of yours?” Her mother greeted her, as she herself sighed, sat in her seat and began eating. “Sayaka! You heathen! Have you forgotten everything we have taught you? Do not eat before everyone is seated!” Sayaka wished she was allowed to fool her eyes, as she sat back in her chair. An agitated sigh escaped her mouth - she found these ‘rules’ stupid and idiotic. Why must she wait for others when she has perfectly good food in front of her?

“Am I late?” Tsumugi came bounding into the room, way too loudly. “A-Ah! Saihara! I didn’t think you’d be here this early!” She said, nervously. “I-It’s fine.” 

“Yes. Yes you are. You are late, Tsumugi.” 

— — —

After the awkward conversations of breakfast, Sayaka searched around for Mukuro. She wished to speak again, she was interesting in the latter, and wanted to hear more from her and about her. 

“Hey, Sayaka.” Mukuro said, once the former had found her. “Mukuro! I wanted to speak to you again.” Sayaka replied. The knight’s eyes widened slightly in surprise and said, “Oh! Thats . . . Uh, funny? I wanted to too. Um, specifically about what I said yesterday.” 

“Oh? Really? Great! About what?”

“Uh . . . Can we go somewhere more private?” Sayaka’s eyes thinned, causing Mukuro to become wary, but then she smiled widely and said “Sure! Whatever makes you comfortable!” Mukuro nodded. 

— — —

Sayaka turned back to her. “So, what is it?”

“Y’know, when I said that I’m a knight because they thought I was a man? Yeah uh, I’m- I kinda . . . Lied.”

“Lied? Whaddaya mean, ‘lied’?”

“I mean, I lied. To you. Actually- kind of? Kind of not? They did think I was a man, and I was, sorta, but I prefer to be called Mukuro, and referred to as a girl? I really hope this makes sense.”

“No I . . . I think I do. Yeah, okay, that’s fine!”


	4. Confessions, Confessions

After Sayaka’s talk with Mukuro, Tsumugi came up to her. “Hey, Tsu!” She said. “Sayaka, I need to talk to you. About something . . . That I- you know what? No. Can we just talk?” Tsumugi asked. “Well I’m kinda busy right now-” Her sister pulled her away into a cupboard. 

“O . . . Kay, I guess we’re doing this.” Sayaka inhaled. “Look, Sayaka, your the only person I feel I can confide in.” Tsumugi said. “I know you don’t wanna go through with the wedding, but I can’t do anything about it! I’m sorry-!”

“While that is part of the problem, I wanted to talk to you about  _ why  _ I don’t won’t to go through with it.” Sayaka jumped slightly.

“I’m kinda sorta  _ maybe _ . . . in love with Shuichi’s cousin and Shuichi’s cousin’s girlfriend.” Sayaka made a ‘Hah’ sound. Tsumugi shushed her, and said “Don’t be so loud! We don’t want to get caught!” 

“You mean, Maki and Tenko? But . . . their  _ girls?  _ And  _ your  _ a  _ girl? _ ” She said this like she wasn’t questioning liking girls herself. “So? It shouldn’t be treated any differently than liking men! I thought I could trust you with this.” 

Sayaka stammered. “Y . . . You can trust me! What are you on about?! I was just . . . surprised, is all!” Tsumugi sighed. “Yeah, whatever.” She said, while opening the door to the cupboard and leaving. Sayaka too, sighed and left the cupboard too. 

— — — 

Mukuro inhaled deeply. She nodded and went to find a coworker of hers. “Ah, you’re here. I was just um . . . looking for you.” She said, once she had found him. “Yes? Be quick; I’m busy.” He replied. 

“W-Well, I’m kinda . . . Sorta a girl?” Mukuro prepared for what to come. “No you’re not. You are a man. Always will be.” He said, loudly. “ _ Seriously? Do you know what our boss will say? You seriously screwed. I’m proud of you and all, but . . . You know, please be careful.”  _ He said more quietly. Mukuro appreciated the sentiment, but not the fact that the rest of her coworkers was now either staring at her or occasionally giving her suspicious glances. “ _ Yeah, yeah, I know. But I just don’t like being called a man . . . Or that name. More than just not liking it, but that’s not the point.”  _ She replied. 


	5. Not A Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a little bit of slang, I guess you can call so uh, beware?

I waited - very uncomfortably, mind you - for my boss to arrive and come have his ‘chat’ with me. I knew why; someone had told them about what I told my coworker (Snitched on me, if you will). 

Footsteps sounded louder, and my breaths hitched. My foot bounced unintentionally and I squeezed my eyes shut, until I heard a name that I do not like at all. 

“We have things to talk about,” He again said that name. I nodded, my cheeks red and my eyes welling with tears. God, this was embarrassing. I was going to cry, infront of my boss, no less, over a name. A stupid name. My hands clenched into fists and my nails dug into my palms. I bit my tongue in an attempt to stop any grunts escaping my mouth. 

He said that name again. I didn’t respond. He sighed. “Mukuro?” I looked up at him. “Your an amazing soldier, Mukuro,” He said my name in disgust. “I’d even go as far to say your our best, but if you keep acting like this, like your not a man-”

“But I’m not!” The words just came out, without my consent. My boss ignored my statement, and continued on. “As I was saying, we’re going to have to fire you, and we really don’t want to do that. We know how much this job means to you. With your parents not being around, and sister refusing to work herself.” 

This felt like a subtle dig, in fact, it didn’t just feel like one, it was one. Our parents didn’t leave, they died. My sister doesn’t refuse to work, he just deems her job lazy, and not a good source of income. But it was true, this job did mean a lot to me. And I sure as hell didn’t want to lose it, nor was I going to lose it. But I also was not going to keep on pretending to be who I’m not. 

“What are you on about?” I mumbled, under my breath. “Pardon?” He asked. “A-Ah! N-Nothing.” I said. “So, will you stop?” He continued. I stayed quiet. I gulped. Shit.

“N- Uh- Wh- N . . . No.” I admit, it sounded cooler in my head. “Alright, it’s decided.” There was a moment of silence. “Mukuro Ikusaba, you are dismissed of your job.” 

— — —

“Mukuro! Your back early! Great . . .” My sister, Junko, greeted. “You look . . . Sad? You okay?” She asked, being rather more caring than usual. “Real question is, are you okay? Your being weird. You never ask me if I’m okay.” I replied. “Well, you know what they say, new year, new me!”

“It’s June.” 

“Shush, you imbecile!” 

“‘Kay, chill.”

“Anyways, what is it?”

“Well uh . . . I kinda sorta got . . . Fired?”

Junko just stared in awe. “What’d you do?!” She said, not a pinch of angriness in her voice. “Also, what about that Sayaka girl? You’re surely not gonna be able to see her again, that’s heart breaking . . . Considering how madly in love with her you are.”

“I am not ‘Madly in love with her’! We met two days ago! Though, I admit, she’s pretty.” Junko raised her eyebrows and smirked with her mouth open slightly. “Shut up, Junko! Anyways, I got laid-off for being trans.” 

“You got laid-off for being what?! Bullshit! Utter fucking bullshit!” She said. 

— — — 

“You really didn’t have to do all this stuff for me.” I said, a hot cup of . . . Something in my hands (it was well, excuse my language, shit to be honest, but I appreciate the gesture) and a blanket, an itchy and uncomfortable one, but a blanket nonetheless, draped on my shoulders. “Aww! No, your too kind! As I said, new me.” Junko sat down next to be at our sofa-that-could-barely-even-be-called-a-sofa. 

“No, really. You did not have to get me this stuff. I can handle myself. I’m the older sibling.”

“Can I just not be nice to my sister for once? Lord all mighty! What’ll make you feel better about being laid-off?”

“Nothing! I’m fine!” I said, getting up, setttingmy tea down on the table, shaking the blanket off my shoulders, and heading off to my room. 

“Christ, I’m like a stroppy teenager.” I said to myself.


	6. Planning The Wedding

“So, Tsu, about what you told me—” I began. “Right! So, I’m thinking, flowers — nice ones, not like daisies or something, their boring — either side of the uh . . . Thing” Tsumugi formed an archway with her hands (we had not got an archway planned, I had no idea what she was talking about). “Tsumugi!” 

She flinched and stood up. “What? What is it?!” “I’m trying to talk you! About what you with Maki and Tenko.” Tsumugi sat back down again and stared blankly at the wedding plans infront of us. “Planning a wedding should be this hard . . . I don’t even think I’m doing this right.” I huffed. 

“Sayaka. So what I like them? Your overreacting. I’ve seen how you look at that soldier. And by the way, she’s been fired.” I felt like a huge boulder just fell — got pushed, more like — on me. “What?! Why?!” I asked, I didn’t know why I cared so much about this girl, she was a  _ soldier.  _ She shouldn’t even have interacted with me. “Something or other, I don’t know! If you care so much, why don’t you go ask?” 

“Hang on, what do you mean ‘how I look at that soldier’? I don’t look at her . . . Like that! Stop . . . Making stuff up!” I seemed unusually defensive, I didn’t know why (Tsumugi did, though). 

“Okay, Sayaka, I get it, you‘re in denial. But we have a wedding to plan, and we should have done that ages ago. So would you  _ please,  _ shut up? Just for whole we’re doing this?” Tsumugi complained. “I’m  _ not  _ in denial!” And that was the last of what I said on the topic, at least while we were planning. 

— — —

“Okay, so,  _ now _ can we talk about it?” I asked, walking down a hallway with Tsumugi. “No, I need to go find my ‘future husband’.” 

“Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” 

“In your own words, ‘Stop making stuff up’! It’s  _ on  _ the wedding day, when that saying comes into play.” I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms and watched Tsumugi run (More like a brisk walk) to Shuichi, which, I could tell she didn’t want to do. Sure, he was a nice enough bloke, but she didn’t want to get married to him. And, I’m at least fifty percent sure, maybe twenty-five percent sure he doesn’t want to either. 

I went off to my bedroom to go and sulk about Mukuro. And pine, probably. 

_ “I might not see her again.”  _


	7. Days That Should Have Been [Bonus]

_ Mukuro! Your bleeding!” Sayaka grabbed ahold of Mukuro’s wrist. “Sayaka it’s fine, just a scratch—”  _

_ “Nonsense! We’ve gotta get you bandaged up.”  _

_ “No, really—” Sayaka pushed Mukuro down on the chair and went to open a drawer. She let out a rather unladylike word, and called to her daughter. “Chiharu? Do you know where the first aid kit is?”  _

_ “Uh, yeah, I borrowed it cuz I had to get a plaster, I think I still have it!” Chiharu called back. “Yeah, here.” She came into the room holding it out to Sayaka. “I’ve told you, I’m fine!”  _

_ “Well, if mum says you aren’t, then you aren’t, mum.” Mukuro inhaled and rest her hand the table. “Right,” Sayaka took a plaster out of the kit, and placed it over the cut on Mukuro’s hand. “All done.” She planted a kiss on Mukuro’s forehead.  _

_ — — — _

_ The two girls looked up at the stars. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it? All those . . . Stars and moons and planets.” Mukuro didn’t reply. “Mukuro?” Sayaka turned to look at the girl, only to see her staring right back. She smiled. They were awfully close, no less than an inch between them. Mukuro shuffled forward, not allowing there not be  _ any  _ space between them; more specifically, their lips. Sayaka greatfully accepted and put and arm around the other girl. Mukuro pulled away. “I love you, Sayaka Maizono.”  _

_ “I love you too, Mukuro Ikusaba.” They smiled, and connected their lips again.  _

_ — — — _

_ “Take out Chiharu, she hasn’t been out for days. Which is surprising since we live in a small cottage with nature surrounding us.” Sayaka told her wife, Mukuro. “Uh, sure, but why can’t you?”  _

_ “When did I say I want coming?” Mukuro laughed and motioned her head towards the front door. “C’mon, Chiharu, we’re going for a walk.” Chiharu was ten years old at the time, but very mature for their age. “Mummy’ll be there in a minute.”  _

_ “I told you I stopped calling you and her ‘mummy’ ages ago!” Chiharu puffed out her cheeks.  _

_ “Aright, grab your coat, kiddo.” Mukuro looked behind her at Sayaka as Chiharu closed the door behind her. “Love you.” Sayaka said, planting a kiss on Mukuro’s lips, before leaving and running after Chiharu.  _


	8. Nighttime Thoughts Just Running Their Course

After what Tsumugi told me (and that I had forced out of her, which was not a good idea on my part) I felt the urge to tell Maki, Shuichi’s cousin (another not good idea). I hadn’t seen Tenko, but me and Maki had talked a couple times on our first day.

“Ah! Harukawa, I was just looking for you!”

“Why?”

“I have something kind of important to tell you.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“It’s about um— Tsumugi.” This was when I started to rethink my plan. 

“Just get on with it.” I inhaled sharply. “Well— Actually, nevermind, sorry for interrupting you.” 

Maki seemed annoyed, but I just went back to my room (once again, to sulk). I looked out of the window, to see nothing, just darkness. I layed down on my bed, and let my usual nighttime thoughts run their course. About my family being — if you’ll excuse my use of the word —  _ assholes,  _ apart from Tsumugi (most of the time), future love and loss, and much more things. But they were different this time, more specifically the future love one. A specific person crossed my mind. Mukuro Ikusaba. Then the loss part. Mukuro Ikusaba. 

I didn’t want to lose Mukuro, we’d only known eachother for a few days but it was scary, the thought of losing someone you loved. No, I didn’t  _ love  _ Mukuro, I liked her, sure, but as a friend. I should even like her like  _ that.  _ As I said before, I shouldn’t have even interacted with her.She is —  _ was _ — below me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, sorry. But hey! We’re just under halfway through this fic


	9. Chapter 9

Sayaka stared at the tree infront of her. “Interesting. . .” 

“Sayaka!” She jumped — not literally, metaphorically — “Oh! Mukuro! Mukuro? What are you doing here?”

“This is  _ kinda _ the front of my house. You’re in my garden.” 

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Sayaka apologised, promptly stepping backward a few steps. “It’s fine.” 

— — —

Mukuro and Sayaka had been talking, and walking around town. “Mukuro, uh energetic asked, how’s you home life?” The former asked. “It’s . . . Good.” I shouldn’t’ve done this but I continued to prod her for what I was looking for (though, when I found out about what really had been going on, Mukuro played it off as ‘no big deal’ and ‘nothing to worry about’, but I still continued to apologise profusely). 

“Look Sayaka, I’ve told you.”

“You only said ‘good’! That’s not an answer.” 

“Yeah, well, that all your getting out of me.”

“C’mon! Any siblings or something?” She tried something broader than her previous questions. 

“Mukur—” Two were nearing Mukuro’s home, and a girl with bright blue eyes and blonde (possibly strawberry blonde) hair tied up in two huge ponytails either side of her head, peaked around the side of the door and have Mukuro a knowing smile and glance. Mukuro looked back at the girl and scrunched up her nose in some sort of retaliation. 

“Who was that?” The ‘Who’ just came out as an ’oo’. “Just . . . Someone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the past two chapters have been short, the next one’ll be longer, hopefully


	10. Chapter 10

“Fine. I’ll tell you.” Mukuro caved, and sat down on an old bench that looked as if it was going to break any minute. Sayaka was hesitant to sit down. “Come on then! You wanted to hear.” She sat down slowly, the bench creaking. 

Mukuro exhaled. “So, from the start, I am an only child,” The first incorrect statement, “My parents, their alive, I just don’t like with them,” Incorrect, “The girl in my house, she was . . . A childhood friend of mine, we met when we were” she let out a puff of air, “about, what? Seven? Yeah, around seven. We were never separated or anything, like you see in the plays, we were always somehow in the same town, or maybe different neighbouring ones” Once again, another lie. 

Sayaka felt like her heart was being torn to pieces, and her stomach was being knotted up. “And you live together why?” She managed to force out, among the pain that she didn’t understand. “Oh, Uh, we didn’t have enough money for separate houses, but we had enough to afford our current place.” 

The knot loosed slightly, and the parts were slowly being stuck back together again. “You sure are having fun making this up, huh?” Someone said. “Oi! Junko!” Mukuro motioned with her head in the general direction of their house. “Fine, fine.” Junko said, moving from the tree she was leaning on and going in the opposite direction of where Mukuro motioned. “I’ve gotta get groceries, before you say anything!” 

“Um, anyways, we — me and Tsumugi — still need help with like, decorating the wedding venue, if you want to help?”

“Sure.” Mukuro smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied


	11. Decor

“Sure.” The next thing I knew, I was being snuck back into the castle, by Sayaka. “Oh, Sayaka, your back now—” Tsumugi stared at me intently. “Hello?” I waved meekly “She’s gonna help with the wedding.” It seemed strange; I had never helped to decorate a wedding venue, but it seemed rather  _ empty,  _ and I was pretty sure that the bride was not supposed to be helping. The brides sister maybe, family friends, but certainly not the brides sisters friend, and the bride. I didn’t say anything on the topic. 

“So, what do you want us to do?” I broke the silence. “Oh, yes,” Tsumugi’s told me what she wanted (Blue Hydrangeas either side of a last minute archway, which I didn’t understand the point of), forced the flowers into my hands and I did as I was told, with help from Sayaka. I’m not sure how to explain it, but I felt  _ strange  _ when she grabbed my hands to help me readjust the flowers. 

Another time — I say ‘another time, but it wa still the same day, just a few hours after the previous moment mentioned — Sayaka was hanging something up on the ceiling, meaning she was on a ladder. “Hey— uh, Sayaka? You might want to get down. The ladders kind of—” there was a small (ish) scream, then a blue haired girl in my arms. She turned her head as far as she could, to look me in the eye. “Th-Thanks, M-Mukuro.” 

“Uh . . . Y-your welcome.” Tsumugi looked at the two of them, huffed and turned back to what she was doing, muttering something under her breath. 

“Pardon?” Sayaka asked, still in my arms (I didn’t want to let go of her, just in case she wasn’t prepared and fell to the floor, but she wasn’t standing up properly either) “Nothing. It’s just . . . You two. Your all . . .” She motioned something, I assumed Sayaka knew what it meant, going by the fact that she stood up and stared at Tsumugi, annoyed. 

— — —

As me and Sayaka were walking home, in the dark, she looked up at the stars. She chuckled. “What? Is something funny?”

“It’s just, I got reminded of a dream I had. It wa s about me and you . . . We were . . .  _ Married,  _ I think. We were laying down on the grass, and looking at the stars and stuff.” It seemed nice, I’d rather like if that. If that dream wasn’t just a dream. “Huh, weird. Anyways, we’re almost here, so Uhm, bye, I guess.”

“Oh, um, Mukuro?”

“Yeah?” I asked, turning around, the door to mine and Junko’s house behind me. 

“I um, the only reason I asked if you wanted to help decorate was because . . . I just wanted to spent more time with you.”

“Oh . . . Okay.” I opened the door and closed it behind me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Decent sized chapter!


	12. Marriage Is Confusing And, Frankly, It’s Bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not accurate, I don’t know how weddings work feel free to make fun of me for my stupidness

“Hey, Sayaka?” Someone asked. “Hm? Yes?” I turned to the person. “Oh! Saihara, yes?” 

“I just wanted to talk to you, a-about Tsumugi.”

“Yeah?”

“Is she . . . Having doubts?” Ah. This was a situation, to be sure. How was I to tell him? Was I to tell him? “Oh, no no no, she’s . . . She’s fine. No doubts. At all. She’s one hundred percent sure, fine. And good. Very.” I worried that he wouldn’t believe me, but then he said, “Oh, sorry for bothering you, then.” Honestly, I didn’t think he was this thick. 

— — —

Later on, I was helping Tsumugi get ready. I stood behind her, tying her dress. She flinched at the sudden movement. “Sorry, too tight?” 

“No, it’s fine. Why are you the one to do my dress and makeup and things? Shouldn’t there be like a stylist or something?”

“No clue, I was just asked to. Couldn’t really say no.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

I turned her around to face me. “Yeah . . . Okay.” I mumbled. “Is it?” I said, louder. “I don’t know, you’re supposed to be the one who knows this stuff!” Tsumugi complained. “Oi! I’ve already told you why I’m doing this!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Tsumugi murmured. I glared at her and she shifted uncomfortably. 

“So, how long?” 

“A couple hours.” Tsumugi rolled her eyes. “How long is a couple hours?”

“About . . . Two?” My sister nodded and sat back down on her chair. “What do we do in the meantime?”

“How am I supposed to know? I’ve never been married before!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there’s been a lot of really short chapters, I don’t have an excuse


	13. Chapter 13

Sayaka shuffled awkwardly in her seat. It was the  _ actual  _ wedding, and Tsumugi was walking down the aisle with her and Sayaka’s father. 

The priest droned on about whatever it was that they do at weddings. Sayaka wasn’t paying attention, she’d bean to a minimal amount of weddings, but she always did this. She didn’t get the point of ‘the long speech thingies’ (as she called them). Though, they’re kind of crucial to weddings, because they’re  _ weddings.  _

She spaced out around until the ‘I do’ part. I had a feeling that  _ something  _ was going to happen. 

“I . . . I Don’t!” Tsumugi ran — tripping over her dress multiple times — out of the venue and there was a chorus of sighs and ‘Why is she so dramatic?’s. 

Without thinking, I got up from my seat and ran after her. “Tsumugi! Wait!” 

— — — 

Six months. Six months of war. 

Sayaka hadn’t seen Mukuro in that long. Not since decorating the venue. 

She had been re-hired, and had been sent out to fight. And Tsumugi wasn’t taking the pressure of starting and entire war that had gotten people killed well. Who would? Sayaka’s life had become a blur, and she was only just realising her feelings for Mukuro. It was painfully obvious to onlookers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don’t know how weddings work, feel free to make fun of or correct me


	14. Love and Loss

It’s been over a year since the wedding incident, and my family had moved back to our previous castle. 

The war has been dying down, so to speak. Our kingdoms were still bickering (A wild understatement, mind you), but there was no fighting. No more dying. 

“Tsumugi?” I peeked my head around the door, to see my sister, curled up with her knees by her chin, on her bed. She looked up at me. “Is it about . . .?” I nodded, warily. Tsumugi looked away from me and didn’t move. “Right, okay.” I closed the door and went down multiple stairwells. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I headed back upstairs, with a lot of effort. Everything felt all too much, and every thing was blurry, due to the immense amount of tears. I stumbled into my room and onto my bed. Nothing could have prepared me for the news I have been given. 

Mukuro Ikusaba, the woman who I had just learned a few months ago that I  _ loved’s,  _ body hadn’t been found. She was most likely  _ dead.  _

Tsumugi had said before, that she ‘wanted to just dig a huge pit, jump in it, have someone cover it up with sticks and flammable things, and burn it’. I might just join her in doing so. 

I miss her. 


	15. Epilogue

So, what now? All that was . . . Six years ago? 

Well, for a start, I had a child. No, I didn’t move in and get with someone, when I sixteen, I was going out for a walk to hopefully try and escape the feeling of losing a loved one, and they came up to me. Didn’t say anything, but they were six years old at the time, and had lost their parents. Their entire family, for that matter. 

Up until I was eighteen (my parents didn’t allow me to move out, they didn’t want me to  _ at all,  _ but I insisted and they gave me this limit) I went out everyday, with the essentials, to find them. 

When I  _ turned  _ eighteen, I moved into a small cottage, in the middle of nowhere (a big forest that’s name was too hard to pronounce). Oh, and the child’s name was Chiharu. Familiar? 

So, now, I, Sayaka Maizono, am a twenty-two year old former-princess, with a child, and the feeling that I just couldn’t shake off that I had somehow caused the (possible) downfall of Mukuro Ikusaba. 

There was never a day where I didn’t think about her. And that dream I had. Where we were married, and had Chiharu,  _ together.  _ I wonder how I predicted that? Well, it doesn’t matter now. Because I’ve cut my hand, and the first aid kit isn’t where it’s supposed to be. I called for Chiharu, and she later came into the kitchen-living room combo thing with the kit in hand. 

I applied the plaster, as Chiharu stuck the first aid kit into the draw, and sat down on the table. “Chess?” They asked, pulling out the board and pieces from where they were hidden. “I suppose.” Chiharu loved chess (and acting, for some reason), and would never stop talking about it. Constantly telling me facts and correcting me on where each piece is allowed to go (When I was eighteen to nineteen, I must have every single chess rule memorised by now. Not that I’m complaining, spending some with my daughter is spending time with my daughter, and Chess is rather fun to play). 

Chiharu set the board and pieces up on the table and — them playing the white pieces — moves first. Then I went. This continued on for a while, until there was a knock on the door. I froze. Their was barely (If not never) any knocks in the door. To the nearest town, the cottage was just some old house with people who live in some old house. 

“Hel-” I froze again, the cottage door wide open, and me staring at the person on the other side. “Hey, Sayaka.” They said. “Mukuro . . .” I stood in awe. But she was  _ dead?  _ I said exactly that. “But you were  _ dead?” _

“No, they never found my body. I was still alive, not  _ well _ but alive.”

“Well where have you  _ been  _ all this time?!” I replied, suddenly adopting a more angry tone. “Hey, don’t shout infrontta the kid. Gonna scare them.” It was true, Chiharu had flinched at my remark. 

I didn’t say anything, and instead pulled Mukuro into a hug. “Mukuro, you big fat idiot. You could’ve come and found me or something.”

“I was fine. Staying with my sister. The blonde one, with the pigtails.” I did not, in fact, remember the blonde one with the pigtails. 

“Mum? You gonna come back to carry on our game or should I go back to my room and give you two some time alone?” Chiharu asked. “Um, whatever.” They slipped off to their room, only slightly annoyed at the sudden interruption of their game. 

The two of us sat down, as I cleared away the chess board. “Who  _ is  _ the kid? You didn’t . . .?”

“No, no! Course not! I adopted them. Oh, if your gonna stay, which I assume you are, remember that it’s they not she.” 

“Oh, yeah. Sure.”

Later that night, it was much darker, and we were sitting outside on the grass. It was rather romantic. Mukuro turned to me and said,

_ “I love you, Sayaka Maizono.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! Finally, a good decent chapter! Funny how it’s the last one. Anyways, this whole story was bullshit apart from chapter 2 and this one. 
> 
> Anyways, hope this was a fun read, I don’t think it was


End file.
